The James & Lily Series
by Hermionez
Summary: This is a L/J fic.
1. Lost

****

Disclaimer: any thing/character you recognize in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. But I own the plot. And if you like this, please review. 

__

Chapter I Lost

Lily wandered through the railway station, trying to find platform 9&3/4.

"You fool, there is no such a thing as magic. It's probably someone's joke." Sneered Petunia.

" How can it be? I even went to Diagon Alley yesterday." Protested Lily. But deep in side her heart, she is secretly afraid the Petunia is right. In 5 minutes, the train is going to take off, and there's still no sign of the platform yet. 

"Found the platform yet?" asked mum, as she rushed to lily. Lily shook her head.

"O Dear, O Dear!" said mum.

" I think you should ask someone." Advised dad. After a long run around the station, he was quite breathless.

"You know what I think, I think we should go home and pretend the whole thing never happened." Said Petunia, trying to get attention, but didn't quite succeed because everyone's attention fell on a dark hair and dark eyed boy who's running towards them.

"First year?" asked the boy breathlessly.

"I beg your pardon?" said Lily; she didn't know what the boy was talking about.

"Muggle-born?" he asked again still trying to catch his breath.

"What?!" shouted Lily, frustrated.

"Know where the express is? Lost? 9&3/4?" said the boy in a hurry.

Except for 9&3/4, Lily didn't understand a single word he's been talking about. Finally, she gave up. 

"English? You speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H?" shouted Lily.

The boy stopped. Then he chuckled.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry to catch the Hogwarts Express. I'm James Potter. You must be a First Year & a muggle born. O, First Year means this is your first year at Hogwarts & muggle means non-magic people." The boy added, seeing the confused look on Lily's face.

"Can you take me to the platform, please?" asked Lily.

" Sure, I'll explain some of the things in our world to you when we are on the train," said the boy, "then I'll introduce some of my friends to you. Here, I'll take these." He offered to take Lily's bags.

"That's very kind of you. I'm Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Lily.

On the express, Lily sat next to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, James Potter and a black hair, blue eyed girl called Sylvia Rose. Lily found the boys funny and easy to make friends with. But Sylvia is a grumpy girl and she doesn't seemed friendly to Lily.

"So Lily, tell us about your past." Asked Sirius. He knew James, and Peter very well. He met Remus yesterday, they had a nice chat together. But he had never seen Lily before so he's very interested in Lily's past.

Note: I think this is boring, please review and tell me what you think of this, but I promise you that the next one will be better. The next chapter will be called Lily's Past.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

The James & Lily Series

Part one

__

Chapter Two—Lily's past

"I was born in London, on the 21st of August 1961," Lily said, "Into the Evans family. My Great-great-great-great-great grandparents were both magical. My Great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a prophetess. She predicted that there will be no wizard or witch in our family for the next 6 generations and we will be taken as muggles. But on in the seventh generation, there will be a witch, a very powerful witch. She, her husband and her children will change the whole course of history and save the world."

"My family had been waiting a witch, among me, my sister Petunia and two of my cousins for a long time. Petunia is terrified at the idea of being a witch. She freaked out when she heard that I'm a witch. But my parents are so elated when the letter came, that they cried for hours. But Petunia was ashamed for having a witch in her family."

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What school did you go to in the muggle world?" asked Remus.

A smile appeared on Lily's face as he mentioned her school. "I went to the Flourintons School of Special Talent."

"That's the school my mum always wanted to go to when she was young." Said Remus.

"Yes, a lot of people wants to go there. But only a few can get in. I got in because of my talents in Ballet, Tap dancing, Irish dancing, singing, ice skating, gymnastics, writing, and playing saxophone as well as piano and my talent in art. I was the only one in the history of the Flourintons School that got the All Round Award three times in a row. My teacher very proud of me. Also, I'm the only one on Pointe in my Ballet class." Lily was going to go on, but she stopped when she saw the confused look on the boys' faces.

"O, Pointe is a Ballet term meaning…never mind, you'll never understand." She said, "so, I was an all round student, Queen of the school, I have lot of friend and the teachers are very proud of the Never-do-wrong-me. And they are the only people who felt sad because I'm a witch. My teachers said that I could be in Hollywood by the time I finish my studies in Hogwarts. So I promised her to keep on practicing my saxophone, Ballet, ice-skating, gymnastics, tap & Irish dancing, writing songs and novels, and singing. I'm going to go back to my musical, gymnastic, ice skating or writing career as soon as I finished my magical studies."

Lily stopped there, partly because she can see that the boys think she's weird to do so, partly because she needs to change into her robe.

Lily's robe is a silky, dark green one embroidered with white lilies. Her mum designed and made the robe for her because her mum's a fashion designer (her dad is a film director). Lily put her long auburn hair in to a ball at the back of her head and tied a dark green ribbon that goes with the dress around it. She combed her long eyelashes and her eyebrow, and put on a pair of green slippers. She looked so beautiful that the boys' jaws dropped open when they saw her.

"What?" asked Lily, "my mum is a fashion designer."

Note: well, what do you think? Is this one better/worse than the last one? And, I know that it's not exactly possible for a person to have so many talent, but it's only fun if she has lots of talents. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this fic.


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

The James and Lily Series

Part I

__

Chapter 3—Sorting

The Hogwarts express finally arrived. Hagrid, the biggest man Lily had ever seen, led them across the lake to get sorted. Sirius took a long time explaining about the house to Lily.

In the hall, Lily sat with her new friends, while waiting to get sorted.

"I wish I'm in Gryffindor." Said James hopefully.

"So do I." Echoed Sirius.

"Potter James."

James nearly ran to the stool and as soon as he put on the hat, the hat shouted out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Tara Magester!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Maya Piyavich."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy Lucius."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Diggory Amoy."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Black Sirius."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Petiggrew Peter."

"Sl…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Rose Sylvia."

"SLYTHERIN!"("Ah!" exclaimed Remus in disgust.)

(And so on)

"Evan Lily!"

Lily slowly walked to the stool and put on the sorting hat." 

"Hmmm," said the hat, "you're very kind, loyal, and extremely brave and clever, a bit sneaky and very powerful. O, you're too hard. I dare say, you can choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Definitely Gryffindor." Thought Lily.

"You sure? Well, if you want to be a Gryffindor, then a GRYFFINDOR you shall be." Shouted the hat.

The Gryffindor Table cheered as Lily walked toward them.

The Gryffindor First Years were later joined by Frank Longbottom, a black hair gray eyed girl call Lesley Keith, and a brown hair blue eyed girl called Rebecca Shirley. Lily made friends with them immediately.

After the sorting was the delicious feast. The boy ate as much as they possibly can. But Lily didn't eat much.

"Why don't you eat? These meatballs are delicious." Asked Sirius.

"Excuse me, I'm a dancer, a singer, a player, a gymnast and a ice skater. How am I going to do those things if I get fat?"

Sirius rolled his eyed, "Whatever."

When the feast ended, the Gryffindors walked up to the common room.

"What do you think of Lily, my buddies?" asked Sirius.

"I think she's fine, but too much of a goodie-goodie." Said James.

"Yeah," agreed Remus, "she wouldn't break a rule if you pay her to."

"I don't think she fits in our group." Said Sirius.

"I think we should wait and see about that, we can't judge people when they've only been with us for a short time." Said James.

"Yeah, I agree with you again." Said Remus.

Just as they walked towards their bed, they heard the most wonderful music drifting from the girl's dorm…Lily was playing her saxophone.


End file.
